La cara oculta de la luna
by Racg22
Summary: Con la Guerra sobre la comunidad mágica,Tonks en una noches de aparente paz reflexiona sobre lo que significa para ella la luna.TonksLupin reflexivo.Spoilers half blood prince.


_La Cara Oculta de la Luna._

Nymphadora Tonks se acordaba de la primera vez que su padre,Ted Tonks,le había explicado porque la luna crecía y menguaba,porque algunas noches era redonda como una manzana y porque había noches que sin más desaparecía.

Tenía seis años y caminaban los dos de la mano por las calles de Londres mientras la luna y las estrellas aparecían como las bombillas se encendían en un barrio residencial.La luna era llena y ella la observaba con cara de asombro.Su padre la observó con una mueca de felicidad.

-La luna es muy rara,papá.-Comentó ella inocentemente.-Yo creo que tiene un secreto.-Ted Tonks la miró sorprendido.

-¿Ah,sí?.-Ella asintió-Y,¿por qué crees eso?

-Porque cambia,como yo.-Respondió la niñas.-Y yo guardo un secreto como mamá y como tú.-Su padre sonrió.

-Cierto.-La alabó.-¿Sabes lo que esconde la luna?.-La niña negó.-Una cara oculta.Que no vemos.

-Ah,¿sí?.-Preguntó ella asombrada.-¿Y nunca, nunca la enseña?.-Su padre negó.-Será vergonzosa.-Ted sonrió y asintió a su pequeña.

-Sí,lo es y mucho.Verás,durante algo así como tres semanas vemos a la luna brillar,pero.-Comentó Ted.-durante unos días,la luna gira porque se avergüenza de que veamos su secreto y no nos deja ver su cara oculta.-Por eso deja el protagonismo a las que se lo roba durante el resto del tiempo.

-¡A las estrellas!.-Exclamó Tonks con alegría mientras su padre reía.-Me gustan las estrellas.La luna es una presumida que no quiere descubrir su secreto.Cuando la luna no está,el cielo tiene más estrellas..

Nymphadora Tonks no habría imaginado jamás cuan cierta aquella afirmación era en su vida veinte años después.Tonks observaba una noche particularmente tranquila de Londres con luna llena,desde una ventana de su casa.

Contemplaba la hermosa luna llena para algunos.Pa ella,aquella cara siniestra era de lo más macabra y a esa visión no ayudaban nada los cráteres producidos por los impactos de los meteoritos.Engañosa,traidora,falaz(1).Una cara bonita que esconde el daño que hace a las personas.Vanidosa,presumida y rencorosa con las estrellas que,más bellas que ella,ven como son eclipsadas por la artificial luz que desprende.A tonks lo único que le gustaba de la luna era su desaparicón momentánea de la Tierra,de su vida,de su amor,de su futuro.La cara que más le gustaba era la que es vanidoso satélite escondía como untesoro egipcio recién descubierto en el Valle de los Reyes.

Y es que intentar hacer tu vida en medio de una guerra donde tú y tu pareja,un hombre lobo trece años mayor que tú,tenéis que luchar contra el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos te hace replantearte las cosas verdaderamente bellas de la vida.La luna llena,hecho romántico y hermoso para cualquier otro,la hacía tempblar y resquebrajarse en sielncio mientras la persona que más quería en el mundo se transformaba en un lobo sanguinario y hambriento.

-Nymphadora.-Le dijo la voz de su padre desde la puerta.-Hace buena noche,¿no?

-Las he visto mejores.-Susurró mientras su padre se ponía a su altura.-Prefiero las noches de luna nueva.

-Siempre las has preferido.-Le sonrió.-Y con Remus en tu vida no haces más que aumentar tu odio hacia nuestro pobre satélite que nada tiene que ver con tu problema.-Tonks suspiró.

-Lo sé, papá.Aún así no puedo evitar sentir que cuando la luna llena está en el cielo,son noches superfluas y vacías que hace que nos fijemos en lo que tenemos a unos kilómetros de distancia y que no profundicemos en lo que hay a años luz.La luna llena es otro intento de mantenernos ocupados analizando lo llamativo,lo externo de una persona.Cuando no hay luna,observas eel cosmos en sí mismo,ves galaxias lejanas,extrañas supernovas que estallaron hace millones de años y puedes pensar en lo que de vedrdad cuenta.-Terminó mirando la constelación del Perro.

-Has crecido mucho y muy rápido desde la última vez que hablamos de este tema.-Concluyó,orgulloso,su padre.-Creo que tu madre querrá agradecerle a Remus su buena inluencia en tí.-Añadió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.Su hija se giró.

-¿Y eso?

-Ya no tiras las cosas con las que te tropiezas.-Dijo soltando una risita y abandonando la habitación.

Y es que aquel hombre le había dado un motivo para continuar en aquella estúpidad querra.Le había devuelto las ganas de luchar por un futuro que,tras la muerte de Dumbledore unos meses atrás,había considerado imposible.Le había devuelto las ganas,con más ímpetu que nunca,de increpar a la luna llena instándola a dejarla unos días en paz.Instándola a que pasaran aquellas noches en las que ella se sentía en soledad y para que dejara paso a las noches en las que el lado oculto de la luna reinaba junto con la esperanza mientras ella pasaba la noche con Remus a su lado.

FIN

(1):Me dirijo a la luna como engañosa y traidora porque en el hemisferio norte cuando miras a la luna puedes averiguar si está en cuarto creciente o menguante por la letra que dibuja en el cielo.Si dibuja una C es que se encuentra decreciente mientras que si parece una D será creciente.Esto en el hemisferio sur es al contrario.

(AN):Este fanfic es producto de una extraña melancolía hacia una persona muy querida por mí y que lleva un tiempo que no sale de esas noches de soledad por muy acompañado que se encuentre.Lo malo es que él mismo no sabe lo solo que esta.Este fanfic es un intento de recordarle que la luz no es donde hay más claridad.A veces el único lugar donde puedes encontrar tu luna llena es en tu propia cara oculta.Espero que pronto recupere la luz que ha perdido.

Espero que os haya gustado este fanfic.Tanto si os ha gustado como si no acepto vuestras críticas para poder mejorar,porque si todo el mundo estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que hacen los demás el mundo no avanzaría.

Aunque no lo creais,me costó escribirlo.Me vino en un momento de inspiración al ver la luna llena a eso de la media noches y lo terminé a la 1 y 17 minutos de la mañana con los párpados cerrándoseme,los perros del vecino ladrando y una convención de artrópodos toca-pelotas alrededor de mi lámpara.


End file.
